


I promise.

by Aryana_Love



Series: Inseparables [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryana_Love/pseuds/Aryana_Love
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been best friends since they can remember but can they stay best friends when fate is trying to tear them apart?This is a Adrinette short story and keep in mind that there's no Ladybugs or Cat Noirs.





	I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and this story just popped into my head so I wrote it down.  
> I hope you like it as much as I LOVE it. Enjoy :)

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Adrien and Marinette were best friends before they could even remember. Their mothers were best friends so naturally, they grew up together. They learned their first words together, they took their first steps together, they went to their first day of school together and she was there for him when his mother left. 

They were always together, from studying for tests to cooking their own dinner. All the people in Paris knew them as the future couple and they were the symbol of love and friendship. 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

Another day in school passed by and Adrien went to Marinette's home to study for the upcoming test. After a few hours of studying Marinette threw herself on her bed and sighed "can we PLEASE get something to eat now? I'm starving." 

Adrien was always the one pushing Marinette to study when she was tired but sometimes it just made it too hard for him to say no to her. He stood up and went towards her bed and said "well if you're that hungry then I might be considering taking a break." And without any warning, he started tickling Marinette. 

Marinette was just screaming and begging him to stop. She laughed so hard that her eyes were tearing up and then when the time was right, she pushed Adrien on to the bed and started running and yelled "whoever gets to the kitchen first, gets to choose dinner." And she ran downstairs with Adrien following her. 

"I win!" 

Adrien put his hands on Marinette's shoulders and groaned "that's because you cheated" 

A smirk appeared on Marinette's face and she said "that's because you tickled me. Remember our rules, no tickling." 

Adrien then raised an eyebrow and explained "you mean your rules? I don't remember agreeing to that one." Then he kissed her forehead and continued "so what are we having for dinner?" 

Marinette laughed "let's make something up!" So the two spent an hour in the kitchen making up their own pizza while having massive food fights every now and then. 

After dinner, Marinette looked down and said "Adrien? I need to tell you something." 

Adrien was putting their plates in the sink when he turned to Marinette and asked "what's wrong princess?" 

Marinette looked down and a tear fell on her cheek. Adrien went up to her "whatever it is we'll get through this, just like we always have." He tried comforting her but that just made her cry. 

She then looked up at him "we're moving away." Adrien froze, he didn't say anything for a few minutes which worried Marinette so she asked "Adrien?" 

Adrien's smile disappeared and asked "where?" 

Marinette looked back down, she couldn't watch her best friend getting hurt when she couldn't do anything about it, she whispered "New York, my parents got a big offer to open a bakery there." 

Adrien walked to the couch and sat down without saying anything. Marinette walked to him and sat next to him, a tear rolled down her cheek and she whispered "we're...we're leaving tomorrow morning." Adrien looked at her. The way he stared at her, reminded her of when his mother left; he had the same sad, hurt, confused look. 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

Adrien and Marinette were two confused 4-year-olds sitting in Adrien's room. Marinette's hand was holding his hands while he was looking down. 

They could hear Adrien's parents fighting and the only thing that they could hear clearly was "I'm done." 

They heard a loud bang at the front door which made Adrien and Marinette run to the window. Adrien's mum was running with a bag on her shoulder. 

Adrien looked at Marinette. He looked sad, hurt and confused. Marinette hugged him and he started crying and whispered "do you think she'll be back?" 

Marinette took a deep breath and whispered "I don't know." 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

"Do you think you'll be back?" Adrien whispered while taking deep breaths, he looked at her with hope in his eyes because with all his heart he was hoping she'll say yes. 

Marinette took a deep breath and whispered "I don't know." Adrien then hugged Marinette as tightly as he could. Marinette didn't want to leave but she had to stay with her parents. 

After a long hug, Adrien pulled back and said "promise me that we'll stay best friends?" 

Marinette then took something out from her pocket and put it in Adrien's hands, she held his hands for another second and whispered "I promise" then she let Adrien open his hand. 

Adrien looked at her all confused "your lucky charm bracelet! You carry it with you everywhere." Another tear ran down her cheek. 

"It means I'll always be with you no matter where I am." 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

That night Marinette couldn't sleep, she was hugging the teddy bear that Adrien gave it to her for Valentine's day when they were 5 and she was crying. Her parents tried talking to her but nothing calmed her down. 

Adrien couldn't sleep either, he was going through all the scrapbooks of him and Marinette that she made every year for his birthday. He was also holding the lucky charm she gave him in his other hand. 

After hours of crying, Marinette's eyes finally started to close, she kept opening them because that way morning would come slower but at one point she fell asleep while hugging the teddy bear as tightly as she could. 

Adrien was in his bed watching all the videos that he had of Marinette. {"Adrien let me gooooooo" "Not until you say that you can't live without me" "okay okay I can't live without you" "mean it" "ADRIENNNNNN"} Adrien let out a small laugh then held the lucky charm close to his heart and slowly he fell asleep too. 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

Before Adrien knew it his alarm went off, which meant that he had to go to Marinette's house before she left. He got dressed as quickly as he could, he put the lucky charm in his pocket, picked a little pink note and ran out of the door. 

Marinette was helping her mother with packing the last items. Her eyes were still red because of all the crying from last night. 

Adrien rang the bell and a dark blue haired girl with blue-bell eyes opened the door. He jumped to her and hugged her. After he pulled back he asked "your eyes..." 

Marinette looked down and whispered "don't worry about it..." 

 

And so Adrien helped them with packing and he helped Marinette's dad to put the suitcases in the car. After they were done, Marinette and Adrien went upstairs to take a last look at her room. 

They were standing in the middle of the empty room, Adrien was shocked how Marinette made this place look so beautiful and now that her stuff was gone it was just a room. He noticed Marinette shaking so he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

Marinette then quietly said "I'm not ready to go." Adrien stood in front of her. 

He kissed her hand and said "neither am I." And the two walked outside to the car. 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

In the car, Marinette had her head on Adrien's shoulder while he was holding her hand and rubbing his thumb on her hand. They both fell asleep like that until Marinette's mum woke them up. 

Adrien stayed with her until he couldn't anymore, he wished he could. That was when Marinette started crying and hugged Adrien, he held her tightly as if it would stop her from going. Marinette whispered "don't forget me, okay?" 

Adrien kissed her head and asked "how can I forget the one person that I love the most?" She pulled back and Adrien rubbed her tears off. Then he took the small pink note from his pocket and gave it to her then said "open it when the airplane takes off." 

Marinette nodded and said "I'm gonna miss you kitty." 

Adrien held her hand and squeezed them tightly and sighed "I'm gonna miss you too princess." 

Marinette's mum told her that they had to go so Marinette gave Adrien one last hug, she breathed in his perfume then stepped back and before she let go of his hand, she whispered "will I still be your best friends when I leave?" 

Adrien watched as she let go of his hand and looked at her with all the tears in her eyes. He whispered "always" and Marinette ran to her parents and went on the other side. 

He watched her go and his heart just broke into a million pieces and it hurt, really hurt. As she got further away from him, he felt another part of his body get numb until he couldn't even feel himself breathing. 

Marinette sat down on the plane with tears streaming down her face. She felt like she just lost a part of herself. Her heart was aching and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She rubbed her hand on the pink note and as soon as the plane took off, she opened it. 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

Princess, you're in a plane to New York right now and I know how much you always dreamed of going there, you always told me what we would do or where we would go,that's why I already have a plane ticket booked for next month when I turn 16, it's a one way ticket which means I'll be staying with you forever! 

I wish I could see you smile and see your eyes twinkle with happiness but I'll see that in a month. 

I want to tell you what I was always so afraid of, I love you Marinette, and I don't mean it as best friends, I mean it as real love. The kind when you picture yourself marrying that person. I wish I could ask you this in person but I couldn't find the words so I'm asking right now, will you be my girlfriend? 

Call me as soon as you land in New York so I can make sure that you got there safe. 

 

Love, Adrien  
Your best friend (and maybe more in the future, all depends on what my princess wants)  
I love you to the moon and back.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? should I write more short stories just about one ship?


End file.
